Question: $5.58 + 0.712 = $
Solution: ${5}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${6}$